


Fanart: Now *that* is how you do friendship

by gryzdolnik



Series: TOG BINGO [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: "All & More Loves Joe" Server Bingo 2021, Booker is bad at yoga, Everyone loves Joe, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Give Nile a sword you cowards!, M/M, yusuf al-kaysani is friend shaped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: Inspired by the “Relationship with the rest of the Guard” square on the “All & More loves Joe” Bingo Card.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò & Quynh, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: TOG BINGO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214006
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97
Collections: All And More Loves Joe Server Bingo 2021





	Fanart: Now *that* is how you do friendship




End file.
